Memories of Amy
by jenthehedgehog
Summary: Someone who everyone loved has died, and how will a certain character come to terms with the loss? A quick Oneshot I have come up with.


A story I came up with today at school, and thought it would do no harm to upload it. Not sure how good it is, but you can decide that!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Characters.

The blazing sun shined on Sonic and his friends in the clear azure sky, and the birds sang cheerfully, the only happy beings around. No one appreciated the warmth and brightness of the sun, or even seemed to notice it. The atmosphere was more like how it should be on a wet, cold, winters morning, instead of the sparkling summer's day it was. It was as though joy could no longer be found, not since she died.

The sweet, innocent girl who would brighten anyone's morning with one of her wide smiles, and could warm any damp soul. The caring, selfless female that would look after anyone, and always put others before herself no matter what danger she would be then in herself. That's what got her killed, that's what killed Amy Rose.

Sonic and friends gathered around the twenty-two-year old, pink hedgehog's coffin, as it was lowered into the ground. Streams of tears rolled down many faces and sunk into the grass they were standing on, and cries of sorrow were heard amongst the crowd. Amy's closest friends were at the front, and were deeply distressed. None of them foresaw the death, they were all unprepared. It hit them like a punch in the face, and their lives had not been the same since. Cream, Sonic, Tails… all part of the company that had gathered to mourn the death of one of Station Squares most loved citizens.

One face was missing from the crowd. An ebony hedgehog stood on a hill overlooking the events; he could not bear to get closer. It was painful enough for him already. As he watched his face remained emotionless, and no silvery tears fell from his ruby eyes. No one would have guessed the torment in the hedgehog's mind from the death; no one would have guessed how deeply affected he was by the loss of Amy Rose. No one would have guessed the bubbly, pink, female was the dark, troubled, hedgehog's wife.

Shadow had been married to Amy for four years, and they had been the best years of his life since that week on the ARK. He was not sure how they got together, or when he started to love her. It just happened, and Shadow was glad it did. But now Amy had gone, and Shadow missed and remembered her every passing second. He missed the way that whenever he woke, the petite female was lying next to her. She looked so cute when she slept. He missed the way she would never stop loving him, even when he got grumpy and yelled. Shadow regrets yelling at her now. Most of all he missed when she would look into his eyes with her shining, emerald green orbs, and then their lips would meet in a soft kiss that would send shivers down his whole body.

Shadow carried on thinking about his dearly loved wife, but still no tears formed. He wished he could cry, he felt as though he had to. Memories of Amy deserved tears but none came. He just stood still on the hill, witnessing the funeral from a distance. Suddenly a small, innocent voice came from behind the black hedgehog, which startled him.

" Daddy, when is Mummy coming home?"

Shadow turned around and found himself looking at a tiny hedgehog. She was no older than three, and her short, pink quills were tied in pigtails. She was wearing a lilac dress, and clutched a teddy in her hands. Shadow's expression softened, and he crouched down to the girl's level.

" Katy, honey, I have told you. Mummy is not coming back, she is gone." He explained softly.

Katy's expression was puzzled, the young girl still did not understand.

" Daddy, where did she go?" She asked innocently. Shadow stared at his daughter; she looked more and more like Amy each day. He did not know how to explain to Katy that her mummy was dead, however he tried she would not understand. How could she anyway, she was only three.

" Will she be back tomorrow?" Katy asked, " Can I see her now? Daddy, I really miss her!"

Suddenly Shadow broke down. All the tears that previously refused to appear streamed down his face, as he realised how hard it must be for his young daughter to live without her mum, how hard it would be for him to live without Amy. He picked up Katy and held her close to her as he continued to cry, sitting on top of the grassy hill. He cradled his daughter as his tears wet her fur, and his cries disturbed her.

Shadow knew he would have to prepare himself for life without Amy, life as a single parent. Shadow was the Ultimate lifeform, but he could not save Amy. He had to let Amy go, but never forget her. He has to be strong for Katy's sake. He had to raise her well and teach her of how her mother was, and how she died when she is old enough to understand. She was now all he has to live for.

I hope it was mostly good, but I think the ending was quite lame. Anyway, please review!


End file.
